The current paradigm for reducing device related incidence of catheter-related bloodstream infections (CRBSI), ventilator associated pneumonia (VAP), and urinary tract infections (UTI) utilizes drug or chemical eluding agents that are incorporated into or coated onto the devices used in these procedures. Due to their extensive utilization, many of the antimicrobial and antiseptic drugs used with these devices are showing an increasing incidence of hypersensitivity reactions as well as presensitization within the general population.
A need exists for methods and systems that offer advantages to conventional infection control approaches while retaining or enhancing antimicrobial efficacy and extending device patency.